The nature of the string release obtained with a bow string release increases the uniformity of release as compared with holding and releasing the string with fingers. This results in more accuracy since the flight of the arrow is more uniform. Releases are used in target shooting and hunting. To date releases are subject to some or all of the following problems.
The retainer holding the string in the notch is moved across the string during release and results in a slight side force on the string tending to "fishtail" the arrow as well as causing wear on the string. The relationship of the handle relative to the notch is generally fixed by the designer's conception of the most comfortable hand position at full draw of the bow. This does not accommodate the individual's ideas. The trigger action is limited to either pull or push action by either thumb or finger actuation rather than permitting user selection. The prior releases must be retained in the string by locating mocks or buttons fixed on the string . . . otherwise they will slide along the string. Finally, the art does not permit user adjustment of the trigger action.